Nintendo Story 3 Trailer/Transcript
Transcript * Link: Now come on, guys. We all knew this day was coming. * Yoshi: We're getting thrown away?! * Link: No! No one's getting thrown away! * Duck Hunt Dog: We ain't ever getting played with. * Pit: Hold on. This is no time to be hysterical. * Kirby: It's the perfect time to be hysterical! * Yoshi: Should we be hysterical?! * Duck Hunt Dog: No! * Toad: Yes! * Pit: Maybe! But not right now! * Kirby: Come on. Let's see how much we're going for on eBay. * Link: Okay. Calm down, guys. Let's just take this into perspective. * Yoshi: Where's she taking us? * Princess Lana: I should've seen this coming. * Pit: We'll be fine, Lana. * Yoshi: Oh, I hate all this uncertainty * (Crashing Sound) * MC Ballyhoo: New characters! * (All cheer) * Pit: Pit at your service. * Dusknoir: Welcome to Sunnyside, folks. You'll find being donated was the best thing to ever happen to you. * Toadette: Oh, may I? (Giggles) * Link: Who's Veloci-star 237? * Birdo: Oh, that's just a dinosaur down the street. That's nothing. Lemme just take care of that. Just a dinosaur. * Dusknoir: Shulk, we got guests. * Shulk: So, who's ready for Shulk's Dream Tour? * Dusknoir: Let's show our new friends where they'll be stayin'. * Shulk: Uh, folks, if you wanna step right this w-- * (Lucina Appears While "My Heart Will Go On" Plays) * Shulk: Hi, I'm Shulk. * Lucina: Lucina. * Shulk: Love your leg warmers and plumage. * Lucina: Nice ascot. * Princess Lana: We can have a whole new life here, Link. * Link: We're Ash's Nintendo characters! * Shulk: Hey, what do you guys think of the new recruits? Any takers? * Medusa: Oh, please. * Shulk: That space angel. He could be useful. * Yoshi: Oh, I wanna get played with. * Pit: Uh, Yoshi? * (Children animals Play Wildly) * Dusknoir: They just love new characters, now don't they? * Toad: Ohh. It was cold, and dark. Nothing but sand and a couple of Lincoln Logs * Kirby: Eh, I don't think those were Lincoln Logs. * Dusknoir: You got a playdate with destiny. * Toadette: He's looking for us. Ash's looking for us. * Link: Listen up. We're bustin' outta here. * Ash Ketchum: Link's no ordinary hero. He's brave. * Princess Lana: We gotta get you home before Ash leaves tomorrow! * Ash Ketchum: But the thing that makes Link special is he'll never give up on you ever. * Link: Hello? * Grovyle: You and your friends ain't ever gettin' outta here. * (Toadette Screams) * Pit: What's important now is we stay together. * Kirby: They'll never make it! * (Link Screams) * (Kirby Gets Hurt) * (Yoshi Gets Hurt) * (Pit Gets Hurt) * (Link Gets Hurt) * Kirby: Incoming! * (Yoshi Gasps) * Nintendo Story 3 * Link: Where's Toad? * Toad: You would not believe what I've been through tonight. * Coming Soon, Rated PG Category:Toy Story Trailers Category:Trailer Spoofs Category:Latias425 Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Movie Spoof